Her name is Isabella Swan
by H. K. Cullen
Summary: What happens if the roles in Twilight were reversed? If Bella was the one lusting after Edward's blood? Would she be able to resist as he did? Would there love still be strong? And who's this vampire trying to ruin her chance at a home? *On Hold*
1. Introductions

A/N I do not own the rights to Twilight or New Moon, and if I did then it would just be helluh different.

Also, this is basically my first fanfic 'cause my other one was a bust. Please R&R

**Chapter 1- Introductions**

So the rumors are true, there is a new girl to Forks. Isabella Swan, I guess she was related to Chief Swan. We'll never forget him; his death was a tragedy to us all.

I saw her for the first time outside of the cafeteria. Her pale skin seemed to be glowing under the fluorescent lights. There was no doubt about it; Isabella Swan had me under a spell. Gorgeous as she was I couldn't help but notice the vacant blank expression behind her frighteningly beautiful black eyes.

I sat with my brothers and sister as usual. My family was the subject of most gossip discussions in this dismal town. All of my brothers and sisters were adopted by Carlisle, the local doctor, and Esme, every kid's favorite kindergarten teacher.

I had to stop looking at her! I would end up being just as that horrendous Mike Newton. Gawking at her like every other male had done this whole day. It seemed as though no one had yet plucked up the courage to say hi to her.

Just as I was about to I saw, from the corner of my eye, Alice walk over and set her lunch tray next to Isabella's. Alice was always more outgoing then the rest of us; it was easy to see why Jasper loved her so much. Though, as wonderful as she as she is, I will always love her only as a sister.

Alice P.O.V.

"Hi!" I sat down next to Isabella, introducing myself, "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hello, I'm Bella." Her voice was so quiet, so gentile. It reminded me of a lullaby, I had to look away to break out of my dream state.

I caught Edward looking at me and Bella; obviously he wanted to come over. I waved at him, signaling to him to come over. Bella caught me waving at him.

"Who's that Alice?" I looked at her, if I thought I might've looked dreamy it was nothing compared to her.

"Who, that? That's just my brother Edward. I'm trying to get him to come over and join us, but he's just being so darn stubborn!" I grinned at Edward waving at him to come over, again. Reluctantly I saw Edward rise from his seat with his tray and walk over to our table. His eyes were glued to the floor the entire time, that is until he was about two feet away from Bella, and then he couldn't take his eyes off of her. My grin grew to be more prominent.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you." I watched Edward's reaction to Bella's enchanting voice, he was positively stunned.

"You too. So, um, Isabella, how do you like Forks so far?" Edward stumbled through his last sentence, making my giggle quietly.

"Bella," she corrected him. "And Forks is okay, but I have a feeling it's going to get a whole lot better." As she smiled, flashing her perfectly white teeth, Edward blushed and stared at the table while I just sat there giggling. Edward's green eyes flashed as he glared at me. Which only made me laugh harder, Bella looked t me as though I were a lunatic.

The warning bell rang, signaling that we should head to class. "So Bella, what class do you have next?" I asked, anticipating to help point her in the right direction.

"Um, hold on a second…" we waited patiently as she dug through her bag to find her schedule. "Here it is! I've got biology next."

Edward P.O.V.

"Me too!" I answered automatically and enthusiastically. God I'm ending up to be as vile as Mike Newton. Insanity, truly insanity.

"Great, uh, could you show me where?" Bella looked down at the table as if she were embarrassed. Yet her pale skin never changed, never flushed red, or anything. Ah, some of us have all the luck in the world.

"I'm sure he will! Well, I better get to math, bye!" And with that Alice walked swiftly to her next class, we could here her giggling down the hall.

"So, we should probably get going to class, otherwise…" Otherwise what? We could skip and…

"Yes, let's be off." She answered quietly, averting her gaze from me. I probably looked like a fool. A kid at Christmas, that's what I am.

Entering biology I guided her to the front of the class, and then took my usual seat in the back. Starting on the class assignment I looked up when I heard a soft cough. Bella stood in front of my table looking a bit uncomfortable, "um, I sit here now…"

Her black eyes met mine with a cold stare. I looked away, feeling confusion and fear well up inside of me. One minute we were having a good time the next she gives off the vibe that she loathes me. Man, I knew girls were complicated… but wow!

The period stretched on without us uttering a single word. I felt as though I was becoming insane with all this silence. "Bella, are you mad at me?" I asked as she glared at the chalk board.

Bella P.O.V.

I so badly wanted to shout and scream- "No, I'm not mad at you!" I know now that if I were too close to him I'd lose control. I never thought a human would smell so delicious; imagine what he'd taste like. No, I've worked too hard to have a human make me throw it all away.

So, instead of answering him I just stared away, away from him, away from the world. It was hard to do so, he was so very hard to ignore. His pale skin, green eyes, and bronze hair, never before have I seen a more beautiful human.

"Well, are you?" His voice was even beautiful when he was exasperated. He sighed in defeat as he said, "forget it, I probably don't want to know anyways."

It killed me to hear him give up like that, but it's for the best. If we don't spend time with each other then there is no danger for me or him. I just have to keep ignoring him. You can do it Bella, your strong enough, you can do it.

"Sorry, it's just that it's way too stuffy in here." I said this all in a rush before I could stop myself. As soon as those words left, plan A went along with them. So, now what's plan B?


	2. Dead Warning

**_A/N Again I don't own the rights to Twilight or any other Stephenie Meyer books. _**

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Dead Warning

Name: Charlie Swan

Date of Birth: October 22, 1964

Occupation: Head police chief at Forks Police Department

Spouse: Divorced- previously married to Renee Dwyer

Children: none

Traumatic Events: Grandmother declared dead in late 1929, body was never found.

Date of Death: November 30, 2004

Place of Death: Body found in local Forks forest.

Cause of Death: Unknown

Comments: Bite marks found on neck, suspected animal attack, possibly wolf.

? **(A/N you'll find out later)** P.O.V.

"Ha!" I laughed, how could I not? A suspected animal attack, they'd never suspect anything, but really! An animal attack? Oh please, like a measly wolf could suck him dry without leaving a mess? Even the werewolves wouldn't be able to be that clean, I did a damn good job if I do say so myself!

These were **really** unimaginative humans, bite marks, blood gone?! Come on, I left signs all over the place! That's the last time I murder a small town guy.

Well maybe someone will notice Isabella, put two and two together and viola! She's mine! No one leaves me, especially her. It had been fifty years that she made my life hell… Now I'm going to return the favor in only a couple of months.

I knew she'd come back to Forks if she heard that a relative of hers had died, she was always foolish like that. Getting way too attached to family members, that is. She always would think about her prey's family, thinking about how she might be related to them. Bella never did clear her conscious, not until she switched to hunting animals.

She enrolled herself in high school? How hysterical, obviously she knows nothing when the word ostentatious comes to mind. She didn't even change here name. How I thought I could ever love her is a mystery to me. Well, not completely.

I had changed Bella when she'd turned 18 years old. It was a grey day; she'd given birth to her child only two weeks beforehand. When I first met her she took my breath away, her shy brown eyes, pale skin, and lovely smile was too much for me.

She was on the lonely streets of New York, buying milk for her children. When I approached her and saw those gorgeous chocolate eyes briefly widen with terror, it had only made my will to talk to her stronger.

"Hello Isabella," I had said pleasantly.

She backed away from me stuttering, "h-h-how do you know my name? She'd flinched when I had tried to reach out to her.

She didn't know this, but as soon as she spoke she had sealed her fate. Isabella Marie Swan would then become, and forever stay, a vampire.

As I walked to my hideout in the forest, I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed at her foolishness, I laughed at this small town, and I laughed at the fact that this revenge would be all too sweet. I was still chuckling silently as I found a deer, as disgusting as it was I needed to blend in.

Hours later I decided I would check on one of my least favorite vampires. Isabella was at her "uncle's" house, flipping through an old photo album. She sat in the middle of the living room, a shawl draped around her slender shoulders, and books surrounding her everywhere.

Her head shot up as if she knew I was watching her. For a nanosecond I believed that she'd caught me, but then how could she? Some vampires have a gift that they bring over from they're human life, mine is the power to block me from people's memories.

So here I am watching the love of my life— ex love of my life— figure out her family. I'm plotting how I'm going to ruin her life here, and I'm plotting my new identity…

Forks, Washington, say hello to Jackson Burkley. Jackson Burkley, meet Forks, your new home for the present time. And Isabella swan, meet your match.

_**A/N- sorry for such a short chapter, had to write essay's like mad for school. I already have the next chapter planned out, now I just have to type it! **_

**_Hannah K. Cullen_**


	3. Accusations, and Realizations

**_A/N Sorry it took so long for me post this, my compduter isn't working that well... I kinda spilled water on my keyboard. Opps! _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3: Accusations, and Realizations

Edward P.O.V.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get down here this instant!" I could hear Esme yelling at me as if I were standing right beside her.

Even if Esme, or anyone for that matter, were truly mad at me they would never speak my old name. For, to them, I was Edward Anthony Cullen. Never was I known as Edward Anthony **_Masen_** Cullen, whom I felt was a complete stranger.

"Yes mom?" I'd lived with Esme for so long that she was my mom.

"Don't you dare 'yes mom' me! Alice told me what you did today." She was positively fuming; I was going to kill Alice later.

"What did I do?" I tried to act innocent but she caught me.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" I just stared at her blankly, praying that Alice didn't really tell her. Esme let out an exasperated sigh, "fine, since you won't say it I will. Edward Cullen you are grounded!" Before I had a chance to react she started again, "you're grounded for skipping biology."

"Dammit Alice," I muttered under my breath. She was so dead it wasn't even funny. Maybe if Esme understood why I skipped she'd let me off the hook. "Mom, I had to skip. It… I… there was…"

"What Edward? What was so important that you had to miss school?" She looked tired, she always looked tired nowadays.

"Um… it's because of a girl." The way it came out, it sounded as if I were asking a question.

"Oh," was all Esme had said.

Bella P.O.V.

My god, these past weeks have been pure torture. The students- no wait- the citizens of Forks were mad. I wonder everyday how my grandson could've lived here. I shudder to think what might've happened if I lived here that long.

I sat in my grandson's house, wondering if he ever thought of me. Probably not, his father might not have even told him about me. I know I wouldn't have.

A soft nock at the door pulled me back into reality. I glanced to the clock thatt hung on the kitchen wall, 11:30. Who in their right mind would bother me at 11:30 on a school night? Reluctantly I rose to my feet, making my way to the door.

Alice was on the front porch. An overnight bag in one hand, and a pizza in the other. How that girl could balance the two was a mystery to me.

"Alice, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." I asked, trying to appear like I had just woken up.

"Well, I thought you'd be lonely... Plus, Edward's mad at me for telling on him. He deserved it though, he keeps hiding little things in our **_(A/N hers and Jasper's)_** bed. Jasper says I overreacted so I kicked him out of our room, then he told Carlisle, and I got kicked out of the room. Can you believe that? Boys are crazy, let me tell you though-"

I had to cut her off before this went too far, "so you need a place to stay for the night?" I guessed, she nodded her head, blushing slightly.

I held the door open for her to come inside, knowing that I couldn't turn down Alice for a place to stay. After all, she had been extremely nice to me, even after what happened between myself and Edward.

I had been avoiding Edward since the first day of school, he'd been avoiding me as well. It'd been tough though, especially with all the partner assignments we got.

Alice and I spent the night watching Brad Pitt flicks and eating pizza (me having to hack it up later ew), ironically enough we started out with my most favorite movie of his- Interview with a Vampire. Alice sighed halfway through the movie, "Wouldn't it be wonderful?" She asked, "to be a vampire I mean? You would be able to just sit back and watch time past you, see the new creations, while still knowing the old, see new movies, new starlets! Oh, and imagine! Staying the same age forever, and never having to worry about wrinkles."

I laugh half heartedly, "Alice, your the last person I know that has to worry about wrinkles." I joked around trying to get her to talk about herself and avoid the whole subject.

"But really! It would just be so... cool, to be one!" I froze, she may think its cool now but what happens when she finds out that the new girls a vampire. Not that she ever will, I'd be gone in a heart beat if anyone so much as guessed I was.

I gasped, putting my plan to avoid this subject into action. "Ohmigod Alice! Isn't Brad Pitt the cutest in this movie!" I winced internally, hoping Alice wouldn't notice how forced that was. She didn't.

"Oh totally, he's one hot vamp!" She giggled, I rolled my eyes and excused myself to get more popcorn. I put the other bag of it in the microwave and went outside.

"Hello," I nearly jumped, not hearing a human approach was unusual. I turned to face the human who had undoubtedlu spooked me, only to find the it- (or rather the he) was not human; but a vampire that shared the same eating habits as myself

"Oh," I huffed, still in shock. "Hi," I stared increduoasly at him until I caught myself.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners! My name is Isabella Swan, Bella...and you are?" I waited patiently for him to answer, yet he only stared.

"Umm..." Was all I could think of to say to this stranger.

He blinked, shook his head slightly, ad seemed to regather his posture

"Burkley, my name is Jackson Burkley." His voice was strong, yet gentile at the same time. Had I been human I would've been falling all over him at this point. He was quite an eyeful too! Thick Black hair, pale skin with (of course) bruise like circles under his eyes, he was slightly muscular...but other than that, he was simply like your average vampire.

"I'd invite you in, but I have a guest staying with me and will most likely be busy until tomorrow. Are you enrolled at the high school?" The politness poured from my mouth like blood from an open wound.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I starting tomorrow. Perhaps then I will see you, in the meantime I am afraid that I must leave. I just came to make myself known, farewell Isabella." He was gone before I had time to correct him.

"Bella! Is the popcorn ready yet?!" Hearing Alice's exhasporated voice made me smile. In the tie I had kown her she was always a sucker for junk food.

"I'm coming, do you want another soda?" Alice yelled a loud 'yes, please' while I grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

* * *

Alice had finally fallen asleep, I glaced at the clock on the wall 3:00 am on the dot. I'd have to wake her up in only a few hours, school would be a fun thing to look forward to!- not. I looked out the window, startled by what I saw, two piercing topaz eyes starig back at me. At first I thought that they were my own then I realized they were none other than Jackson's...an involentary shiver ran down my spine.

He was watching me, watching me in a hateful way. I knew then that I was in trouble.


End file.
